


Panatag

by sushiiru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiiru/pseuds/sushiiru
Summary: -- in which the reader and Levi are both new to the relationship thing, and you two sit down for a heart-to-heart discussion.p.s. "Panatag" is the Tagalog word for reassurance or relief.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Panatag

> _**"If I could, I'd hand you my beating heart on a platter."** _

* * *

The village was quiet, as the moon rose higher up in the indigo skies. Everyone was minding their own business; fortunately, there wasn't any chaos that happened today.

It was a particularly calm Thursday.

So here you were, sipping on a tea your lover, Levi, had brewed for you. How surprising, no? Apparently, he had loved you that much he's willing to do things for you as long as you're comfortable.

Most of the time, it was hard reading his emotions. He wasn't vocal at all; so you were struggling on communicating with him as you fear you'd say something that could be sensitive to him, and he wouldn't say a thing.

Obviously, the man had noticed you were bothered and fretting about something. Usually, when he knows what it is-- he'd immediately change whatever that was bothering you and everything would be fine again.

Yet, these days you've been quiet. He wasn't used to not having you blabber nonsense around him, and he notices the small distance you've created between the two of you.

Levi quietly sits across from you, noting how your eyes averted from your cup and to the window. **"Hey,"** he says, his gruff voice catching your attention. You smile at him as an acknowledgment, setting your teacup down and greeting him back.

**"Hello. Are you done for the day?"** Your voice was a lot softer when you talked to him, he noted once again.

**"Mm. I wanted to talk to you about something, actually."** He says, his eyes looking down at his hands which were on top of his lap.

This was it, you thought. _'I messed something up. I shouldn't have said anything. God, now he's--'_

**"Did I do something?"** Levi asked as his eyes were trained onto you and you only. He sounded really worried, and frankly, you think this is the most emotion he had shown you in the time of you two dating.

Safe to say, you were confused. You wanted to say, _'No! You've been nothing but perfect to me, captain.'_ Yet no words formed in your brain. Instead, you say,

**"I'm just... worried about us,"** you found yourself blurting it out. It was exactly what you were feeling, and finally-- you put it into words.

Levi's eyes widen, and in a second he was reaching out to your hand, gripping it. **"What did I do?"** He asks, his eyes frantically searching your own for an answer.

**"Sweetheart, no,"** you immediately say, rubbing your thumb on the back of his calloused hand. **"I was just thinking if you were... you know, in any way uncomfortable with me. Just me, in general."** You explained with soft eyes directly looking at him.

He doesn't say anything at first, which made you uneasy, but he says something finally after a few seconds. **"You're important to me."** He blurts out, his cheeks turning a shade of red and you found it endearing. **"I'm sorry if I ever made you think that way. Honestly, with this amount of desire and affection I'm feeling for you, butterfly,"** he pauses, and you swoon over the nickname internally.

**"If I could, I'd hand you my beating heart on a platter."**

That, those were the words you didn't know could make you cry and be relieved at the same time. You immediately flung to him, a sniffle escaping you as he cages you in his arms. He gives your head a small peck, as you raised your head to look at him. **"I love you. I'm going to cherish that."** You say while Levi kisses your tears away.

**"My heart?"**

**"Not literally, captain."**

**"I'm still willing."**

You chuckle, loving the smile that appeared on his face. Your lips made contact with his, full of the love and passion you feel for each other. This was one of the awaiting obstacles the two of you will face, and you are ready to face it-- _as long as he's with you._

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
